Primrose
by StarrLight926
Summary: Prim survived the bomb, and her memories have been wiped by a group of undercover Capitol doctors. She is trained as an assassin, and sent to eliminate the Mockingjay. She is a second away from killing her, when Katniss recognizes her, and her memories start to come back...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I had this idea before I discovered fan fiction, and for a while I thought it would get wasted, but I wanted to do it anyway. I thought it would be a good story for people who like to wonder what could have happened.**

**Lets see what you think.**

* * *

I lay on a cool, smooth surface, light trying to force its way through my eyelids.

Was this what it felt like to be dead?

Yes, I must be dead, because there was no way I could have survived-

What?

My memory felt like one big, big cup that someone had just drained. No memories. No feelings. Nothing.

I heard voices, and tried to listen as closely as I could. Are those souls? Would I be able to see my dad again?

"A miracle she survived it-"

"No thanks to _you,_ you lazy-"

"Let's not argue, she's alive, and she's just the weapon we need."

My head spun. So I really was alive. I could feel someone drawing nearer, feel their warm breath on my neck.

"Yes, how humiliating it will be for the famous _Katniss Everdeen,_ the_ Mockingjay,_to be destroyed by her little sister, who she almost died for in the first place."

And it

all

came

rushing

back.

* * *

I could remember mother, working on a patient in district 13, I could remember Gale taking us from 12, only to see it blow up before my eyes. I remember Buttercup, our fat orange cat that Katniss had rescued from our house.

Katniss.

i remembered her best of all. I remembered her saving me from the arena, and her comforting me before the reaping.

And then I remember the bombs, the explosions among the Capitol children, being sent in to help, and then a loud noise, Katniss' scream, and pain, worse than anything I had ever felt.

Then darkness.

It was Coin, I remembered now. She had asked me to sign a special document, so that I could go out on the field, but I never did. Not until that last day, when I remember it being strange that there were more silver parachutes in the cargo hold next to me.

I wanted to pull from the table, jump up, find Katniss, tell her it wasn't Snow at all, it was Coin-

But I couldn't. I was stuck at this place, wherever it was, and someone was drawing near, I could hear their footsteps on the ground.

I heard them whisper to another,

"This is the last step. if she even has memories, she won't any longer. It only makes sure that she won't start to remember her sister, and resist-"

"Shut up, Lawsen, she might be conscious."

"Not a chance."

But they didn't talk any more.

I felt the point of a syringe touching my neck, then pain, and then darkness again.

* * *

They did not give me a name, so I called myself Echo, because I had no memories, and sometimes I would feel a sort of Echo from the past, something that had happened before.

But that did not matter. What mattered was my training, and my mission.

Eliminate the Mockingjay.

Katniss Everdeen.

My mind filled with hatred at the thought of her, and I threw a knife at the target even more viciously. Bullseye. She had destroyed a peaceful city, which had done what it had to do to _keep the peace._ She was the symbol of rebellion, of chaos, and she had to be eliminated.

I wiped the sweat from my brow, and dropped the remaining knives on the floor. Lawsen, my main doctor, stepped into the training arena, and motioned for me to follow him. For some reason, whenever I heard or thought Lawsen's name, I felt a strong echo.

I grabbed a bottle of water and followed him through to a room that resembled a bathroom mixed with a high-tech wardrobe. A woman stood waiting for me. Lawsen nodded to her and said,

"This is your disguise expert, Candi. She will be assisting you, before you start your mission tomorrow."

So, it was tomorrow, then. That was the thing with these people. They never told you anything until the plans were absolutely secure and there was no changing them.

I nodded to Lawsen, who left the room without saying a word.

Candi pulled a chair from the side. "Sit down then, honey, and lets see what I can do with you."

* * *

When Candi was done with me, I had a whole new face. She was, she explained, a cosmetic surgeon, but she left my eyes how they were, to

"Humiliate her even more."

I didn't understand what she meant by this, but I kept my silence. that was the first rule here. Keep your silence.

That night I slept restfully, drugged to have no dreams. I would need my rest tomorrow, the day my real life began.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, sorry if this is a little short, but I don't like writting long chapters. that last one was an exception. Please review! I want people to read this, and I want to know what they think of it!\**

**Thanks!**

* * *

I walked through the streets of what used to be district 12, but was now a well kept, lush neighborhood filled with people talking and laughing, not a care in the world. I looked at it with disgust, but an echo came, stronger than any other.

Sadness, poverty, and- an orange cat?

I fingered a lock of my newly dyed dark brown hair absentmindedly. It had been approximately 7 years since- what? I guess, since I began training?

I watched an old woman argue with her son about a new toy he wanted to get.

"Really, Roger, another? You have so many of those-"

"But _Nana-_"

I smirked, and hurried on, watching a bushy haired butcher argue with a chubby man with a large mustache.

Let's see how happy they were when their Mockingjay was dead and gone, their symbol of rebelllion. The stupid nicname had come from a mockingjay pin she had worn into the arena, that started out as a good luck charm for-

_Who?_

I sat down dizzily on a bench, my head clutched in my hands. Furthermore, how did I know that? The scientists never told me more than I needed to know, so how did I know that?

My head was spinning. It was the strongest Echo since- well, ever. I felt someone sit down beside me. They put their arm around me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up, taking my hands from my face.

Dark hair, olive skin, gray eyes.

I was looking at Katniss Everdeen.

Flashing my most brilliant smile, I said.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

* * *

I lay, curled up in a ball on the bed in an inn near the edge of the forest. I had checked in with the staff as Ella Pine. Not the best pseudonym, but it would do. Katniss had brought the biggest echo so far, bigger even than the one earlier. Katniss, comforting me. A mockingjay pin. Watching district 12 blow up before my eyes. Names. Mellark. Gale. Haymitch. Coin. Snow.

And above all, a feeling. A feeling that wherever I went, I would be safe with Katniss, the person I had been trained to kill.

I pressed my head into my hands one last time, then stood up and walked toward the mirror. I leaned on the desk that stood beneath it, and raised my eyes to my reflection.

Dark hair, deep, chocolatey brown, light freckles spattered across my nose. Blue, blue eyes. Hard to believe I was-

_What?_

An echo. Again. I couldn't let this keep happening. I had a mission, one that must not fail. I had to be focused.

I knew my face had been left the same, along with my eyes, because they wanted to humiliate her even more when she was killed.

By me.

My mind raced even faster. What about me killing her would humiliate Katniss Everdeen? She should have been feeling fear, pain, hopelessness, defeat- but humiliation?

Once again I reminded myself that I must remain focused. I had to eliminate the Mockingjay. That was my mission. nothing else. I walked back to the bed, where I had left my backpack.

I had to do it today, before I stopped myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I slunk along the path that led to Katniss' house in the woods. The echoes were coming from everywhere. Squirrels, mockingjays, loaves of bread, goats, the most unlikely things. I had to finish this. Before my own mind turned on me.

I walked through a tidy garden, with rows of primroses. Cue an echo, stronger then most. I shook my head. I had to finish this before I was conquered by my own head.

The door was locked. Of course. I pulled out a long, slender instrument and twisted and pushed until I heard the lock click. I smiled.

There were rows of shoes by thee door, small ones, boots, and sandals and ones that must have cost a lot. I stared at them.

She had _children?_

Oh, this was bad. Children were much more light sleepers than most. They woke very easily. And I felt, though I didn't know why, that it would be horrible to rob a house and kids of their mother.

No, no, I had to stop this. I had to. This was my purpose. My _destiny_. It was now or never.

I crept into Katniss' room, fingering my once again dyed blonde hair. Lawsen's instructions had been specific. Dye it blonde again right before you killed her. To humiliate her even further. To kill her spirit.

I drew my knife, the blade catching the moonlight from outside and reflecting into the room. I held it above her throat, ready to strike, when-

Katniss' eyes jerked open. We stared at each other, not daring to move.

"_Prim." _She whispered, her eyes full of pain. "Prim!"_  
_

But I was gone, dashing from the house, I was about to run into the woods, when-

_Bang._

I felt a fiery agony course through my shoulder, and I collapsed to the ground, seeing nothing,

* * *

"Prim." I heard someone say. "Prim. It's me. Katniss. Are you okay? I thought- I thought-" Her voice was choked with sobs. "The doctor's coming, Prim. You'll be fine. Hold on, Prim. For me."

_Katniss._ A voice in my head whispered gently. _Katniss is here. Your sister._

My head throbbed. Everything was blurry, strange shapes that I didn't know. I had to leave. THis was all too confusing. I needed to-

needed to-

But the last thought drained from my mind as I slipped, again, into unconsciousness.


End file.
